Ianto's Childhood
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Ianto never told anyone about his childhood not even Jack.When he is found near to death is it time to tell? VERY VERY VERY DARK THEMES I'm putting that on for the people in the reviews as I believe they are right. Pairing: Jack/Ianto
1. Remembering

Ianto could never forget the fear he had as a child. Nowadays he thinks that no child should ever go through it. He thinks back to those cold hard nights, he remembers fear, pain but most of all…blood. Stirring the gangs coffee ianto tried with all his might not to let the tears fall. He puts the coffees on a tray and makes his way round.

As usual Tosh said thanks with a heartfelt smile and Owen giving a grunt of approval but when he got to Gwen she was staring at him.

"Ianto sweetheart what's the matter?"

Ianto looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying"

Ianto almost dropped the coffee tray wiping away the few tears that were sliding down his face. Instantly he made an excuse.

"Oh pay no attention my eyes are just watering they do that sometimes"

He said with a faked hearty laugh. She smiled at him sympathetically and thanked him for the coffee. He could feel her gaze on his back as he made his way to jack's office. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Coffee Sir?"

Jack looked up and smiled.

"Go on then"

Ianto placed it on his desk almost spilling it everywhere as he was still thinking of the earlier memories as a child.

"Ianto are you ok?"

Jack asked with a concerned look on his face. Ianto realized he was crying again. He wiped them away furiously.

"Yes Sir"

And with that he walked out of the office and went to his desk in the tourist's office. He sat in his chair and leant back. He sat there staring into space thinking about his childhood.

_Ianto could hear his dad pounding up the stairs. He knew he was in for it this time even though he didn't know why this time._

"_Ianto Jones"_

_His dad yelled bursting into the room throwing the door open so hard it nearly flew off. Ianto stood up quickly as if he was a soldier standing at attention. He only stood there for a few seconds till his dad's hand came into contact with his cheek with such a thwack you could hear in France. Ianto wasn't sure what he had done for the thwack this time. He soon found out._

"_Don't you ever come into this house again with muddy feet do you hear me boy?"_

_His dad yelled, getting red in the face. Ianto scrabbled himself up quickly trying not to cry. _

"_Yes daddy"_

_He said without his voice cracking. After another few hard slaps round the face his dad stormed out of the room. Ianto closed his door and fell down and cried his heart out. That wasn't the first time his dad had hit him. And it wasn't the worst. And it wasn't the last. He never knew what he did wrong it wasn't as if all five year olds know right from wrong._


	2. First time

_Ianto could never relax. He suffered more as a three year old as his mom died 11 months after his 2__nd__ birthday. The first day it happened was a day he would never forget. It was a few days after his 3__rd__ birthday and ianto was playing happily with the toy cars he had got. They were all spread out in the living room. His dad had walked in and accidentally slipped up on a car. He went ballistic. He scrambled to his feet and ianto stood up as well._

"_Are you ok daddy?"_

_He asked with a lisp. Innocence was the only thing you could hear in his voice._

"_NO I'M NOT BLODY ALRIGHT YOU STUPID CHILD"_

_He thundered. He kicked ianto in the stomach and repeatedly punched him on the floor. Ianto didn't put up much of a fight as he couldn't because his dad was sitting on his. When his dad had finished he picked up ianto nearly tearing his arm out of the socket and threw him in his room. Ianto's room was fairly small, so when he went flying in his face smacked against the wall. _

"_I hope you've learnt a lesson"_

_His dad growled slamming the door closed. Ianto couldn't stop the tears he had bruises all over his body and nose bleed as well as a split lip. Hearing his cries, Ianto's dad shouted at him to be quiet. Ianto weakly crawled into bed, getting blood all over the sheets. He pulled up the covers and cried himself to sleep. He didn't know what the lesson he had to learn was._

Stirring yet the 4th round of coffee Ianto could hear Owen moaning for his drink.

"Come on tea-boy I have a dead grandmother who's faster than you!"

Ianto shuddered at the shouting, regressing back top the shouting he had heard as a two year old when his dad came in drunk. His mom and dad always had a fight when his dad got drunk. He picked up the tray and made his way round again. They all said thank you and Gwen didn't add anything on, but he could still feel her gaze burning into the back of his head. He put on a fake smile and walked into jack's office.

He stepped in and looked all around. Jack wasn't there.

"Sir?"

Jack's head poked through the man hole cover

"Yeah what is it Ianto?"

"Coffee"

Jack climbed out of the man hole and walked over to ianto with his big teethed smile.

"Cheers"

He said taking a sip then burning his mouth. He didn't say anything otherwise ianto might have thought he didn't like it. Taking another sip jack looked into Ianto's eyes. He could've sworn he saw just a glimmer of pain but when ianto blinked it wasn't there anymore.

"Ianto are you okay? You've seemed a little off"

Said jack thinking back to watching Ianto cry his heart out on the CCTV

"Yes Sir,"

He replied

"Absolutely fine"


	3. After work

Yay this is for all the lovely and wonderful people that reviewed. This chapter does have a bit of blood in it and I tried to make it longer. If after a while it starts to make no sense just tell me as I will change it because I do ramble on sometimes. As I am writing now you have probably noticed that I am rambling on and on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood or its characters. Whether this really happened or something similar is up to RTD and the BBC sorry. If I did own it ….other things would be going on ;)**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Opening the door with a sigh Ianto threw his coat on the coat rack and picked up the mail. He quickly shifted through them to find a letter from his dad, it seemed like he was never going to get rid of him he was still abused by him even now after what happened in his life. He threw his keys in some random direction and kicked the door shut. He had felt Jack's gaze on him for the rest of the day after the confrontation in Jack's office. He flopped on the couch and fell asleep from exhaustion.

_Little Ianto ran in from school carrying a cute little picture of a bunny rabbit which he drew at school. Ianto had now got into a routine ever since his mother died. He would wake up at 5:30am get dressed and washed for school, clean up the house even though it didn't need cleaning, then he dreaded the worst. He had to Hoover the carpets. Today he was hoping that his dad would spear him the beating._

_Ianto quietly packed the Hoover away and started to make his dad's breakfast. 4 years old and he had to make breakfast. Well not his breakfast anyway. Ianto had always hoped that the teachers at school would find the bruises and scars but they never did. Once or twice Ianto fainted from starvation. That's the only time when his dad fed him, even then it was only a soup and stale bread._

_Ianto felt happiness wash over him putting the eggs on. It looked like that his dad wasn't going to wake up. All that happiness went away when he heard the thundering down the stairs._

"_IANTO JONES WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? NEVER EVER DO THE HOOVERING WHEN I'M ASLEEP. ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?"_

_Ianto's dad screamed, arms flying everywhere. If you hadn't of realized Ianto's dad purposely told Ianto to do the hovering in the morning just so he had a reason to shout at him for. _

"_I'm sorry daddy"_

"_SORRY JUST DOESN'T CUT IT I NEED MY SLEEP YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW DON'T YOU?"_

_Looking down to the floor Ianto whispered_

"_I have to be punished"_

_Ianto's dad grabbed his skinny little arm and pulled up his school sweater sleeve with so much force he nearly pulled Ianto's skin off. He grabbed a big butcher's knife, which Ianto had meant to hide, off of the counter and held Ianto's arm in place as he was struggling. Ianto squeaked in pain as his dad made the knife slice the paper thin skin and made a huge gash. The bleeding was so bad Ianto fainted._

_When Ianto woke up He was lying on the floor of his room under his blankets. He didn't have a bed after his 3__rd__ birthday. After his 3__rd__ birthday everything changed and he lost most of his stuff. Ianto sat up and listened through his door. He knew it was locked because it was always locked when he was in there. He heard the distant voice of his dad telling his school that he wouldn't be coming in for a week as he was ill. Ianto panicked. He loved school as it was his only escape from his dad. Ianto slunk back to his pillow and blanket and snuggled underneath them. He managed to get comfortable even though he was lying on cold hard floorboards. He was about to go to sleep thinking he was safe as the door was locked when he heard the thumping on the door._

"Ianto? Ianto it's Jack open up"

Ianto jumped up feeling his heartbeat. It was racing. He looked at the clock and saw he had been sleeping for a few hours. He practically ran to the door and opened it up to a concerned looking Jack.

"Ianto are you ok?"

"Yes sir, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you practically ran out of the hub before anyone else"

"I…I…I just wanted to get home as…I…thought…I left the iron on?"

Ianto cursed at himself in his head. _I thought I left the iron on_ yeah real great excuse. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well that doesn't seem something like you'd do"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders

"Well I was in a hurry"

Ianto stepped aside to let Jack in. Jack stepped into the extremely tidy flat. He looked out of the window to see the river and the millennium centre. Jack heard Ianto close the door behind him. A look of sadness was on Ianto's face. Jack held out his hand to ianto, who took it gratefully. Jack led them both to the sofa and he sat down and pulled ianto down to sit next to him.

"Come on Yan what's the matter? I know something up you can tell me anything"

"Not everything"

Jack turned his head to look at Ianto who had his head turned away. Jack cupped his hand on Ianto's chin to make him look at him.

"You're shattered come on get some sleep"

Jack pulled Ianto up again and pulled him to the bedroom. He sat Ianto on the bed and told him to take his shoes jacket and tie off. While Ianto was doing that Jack took off his RAF coat and shoes. They both lay down and cuddled up and Jack pulled the covers over them. Even though Ianto could feel strong safe arms around him, they couldn't chase away the bad dreams.


	4. Bad memories

The next three chapters are for a person who I promised that I'd write them if she wrote another chapter to her story so here they are. Oh and just to help you Ianto was born in 1982 ,in December on the 2nd so you have to work out how old he is in the years.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff sadly all RTD's and the BBC's **

**0000000000000000**

_28__th__ May 1984_

_Ianto was still getting used to this new life style he could never seem to get it right though. It was about 7 o'clock in the morning and Ianto was waiting for his dad to wake up. Then he would get his regular beating before going to school. Ianto closed his eyes and prayed when his dad came down. As soon as his dad stepped in the room Ianto went flying across it. His dad ran over to the cowering 2 year old. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him up the walls. When he dragged Ianto's face away from the wall he left a blood snail trail._

_He scratched him all over his back where the teachers couldn't see. Being a 3 year old he didn't have Physical education yet. Not until another few years. Soon his dad grew tired and with a few more slaps he picked him up cleaned dup the blood and took him to school. Ianto never said anything as he was afraid he'd make people upset and all Ianto wanted to do was be a good boy._

_Oooooooooooooooooo _

_15__th__ June 1985_

_Ianto never wore t-shirts or shorts ever again. He was scared that the bruises and cuts would show. In the present time he still has scars from his childhood. Not just the mental ones. His teachers never asked questions why he never took his jumper off sometimes and the times he did he'd have a long sleeved t-shirt on underneath. Up on the top part of his arms were so many bruises you'd think he was a peach. He had scars from where his dad sliced him and scratches from where Ianto tried to get away but his dad was too fast and he held his arms too tight._

_Today was a weekend. The days that Ianto feared the most. Ianto wondered what his 'punishment' was going to be today. He soon found out. His dad came thundering in from the kitchen, if it was never clean in his dad's eye he'd get a beating._

"_IANTO JONES! WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO CLEAN UP IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT PROPERLY"_

_His dad says that and yet Ianto had blisters and sores from where he scrubbed and scrubbed with as much force as his 3 year old body could handle._

"_Sorry daddy"_

_He whispered, he only ever got the chance to say that before he gets the beating. His dad grabbed his innocent little face and squeezed it. It felt like a vice grip. He dragged him through the living room door and up the stairs._

"_This is a new little experiment"_

_His dad spat in his face. They reached the top of the stairs and Ianto's dad placed him at the top. _

"_Now you have to stay still ok?"_

_He hissed in the little boy's ear_

"_Yes daddy"_

_And with that his dad pushed him down the stairs. He pushed him so hard he flew past the first few steps until his arm came in contact with the last few steps. There was a sickening crunch. Ianto's dad calmly walked down the stairs to the little heap. He picked him up and took his outside to the car. He put him in the baby seat in the back. Ianto was trying not to cry from the obvious broken arm, which was bent at an angle. _

"_Now when we get to the hospital what are we going to tell the nice nurses and doctors?"_

_Ianto bent his head_

"_I was playing in the garden and I was silly and jumped off the top of my slide"_

"_Good boy"_

_Oooooooooooooooooo _

_12__th__ July 1986_

_Ianto never played anymore. He never laughed, he never sang, he never smiled. The teachers at his school were a little worried at the little boy who was as good as gold , who sang and laughed and smiled to his hearts content, was withdraw, moody and he snapped at other children. They never thought that much more into it though. The only people who Ianto considered were his saviors never tried to save him._

_It was Sunday. The best day of the week Ianto thought. His dad would have a long lie in no matter what Ianto did and also the next day Ianto could go back to school. But this Sunday was bad. His dad didn't have a lie in. He charged into Ianto's bedroom and slapped him awake. When Ianto little eyes opened he wanted to squeeze them shut again. His dad was waving a knife around._

"_Well Ianto I suppose you remember what day it is"_

_His dad said with an evil grin on his face. Ianto almost cried._

"_Happy birthday daddy"_

_With that his dad grabbed him pulled up his t-shirt at the back and slashed the words 'happy birthday' on the 4 year olds back._

"_Thank you for my present"_

_His dad said then he walked out leaving Ianto on his own to clean up the bleeding._


	5. Sunday visits

**This is a longer chapter to say sorry for not writing for a while.**

**Warning: may contain stuff you might not wanna read. Very dark themes and mention of rape. If you read on you're very brave**

**00000000000**

It was a few days after Jack had came round. Ianto's heart was in his throat as today was the day that his dad came to see him. Ianto's dad visited him a few times a year. Ianto was in the kitchen making one cup of coffee for his dad. Ianto was never allowed to eat or drink while his farther was present.

Ianto almost dropped the mug when he heard the knock on the door. The sound that terrified him and chilled him to the bone. Holding his breath Ianto opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was the man Ianto had hoped to get rid of when he was 15. He dad always found him. Ianto's dad gave an evil type of grin.

"Hello son"

"Farther"

His dad grinned even more. He pushed past Ianto and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Usually if most people saw Ianto's dad they would think 'oh he is so hot' but they didn't know what happened behind closed doors. Ianto couldn't think of a moment when he wanted Jack to be with him more but sadly Ianto had declined when Jack asked him if he wanted him to stay. Ianto walked over to the sofa where his dad was drinking the coffee.

Ianto's dad took one sip then spat the rest out. He turned to Ianto and snarled.

"This isn't decaffeinated!"

Ianto swore to himself. He forgot that his dad didn't have normal coffee. Ianto screamed out in pain when his dad hurled the cup of scalding hot coffee at Ianto's face. The mug broke so shards of glass cut all of Ianto's face while he coffee burned the open cuts. Ianto's dad dragged him to the kitchen. He got out a butchers knife from the draw and lifted up Ianto shirt and started to carve the word 'BASTARD' on the piece of skin just above his stomach.

He then grabbed Ianto's wrist and found the still visible scar that was jutting out of his skin. Ianto's dad didn't hesitate and sliced open the once closed cut. He then made other cuts up and down his arm. Getting his arms cut was usually his punishment when he did something his farther didn't like. The hell he got when his dad found out about Lisa.

After a while his dad got bored of cutting him so he dropped the knife. His hands then went to Ianto's belt. Ianto let out a cry and closed his eyes. It was if he was a 3 year old ,when it first started, again. In a few quick minutes Ianto's dad had his and Ianto's trousers round their ankles and his dad was penetrating him. This lasted for a few hours before Ianto's dad got bored.

"You know son maybe I'll saty for a few more days then I expected you better phone your work and tell them you're sick"

"Yes daddy"

Ianto whispered. He knew his dad liked it when he acted like the little innocent child he once was. Ianto got out the phone and attempted to stop crying. Jack soon picked up

"Hello Jack harkness speaking"

"Jack? It's Ianto. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be off work for a few days"

"A week"

His dad whispered to him

"Maybe a week? Is that alright?"

"Yeah of course it is. Whats the occasion?"

Ianto bit his bottom lip

"My dad is staying with me for a while"

"Oh thats nice. Well you two have a nice time alright?"

_'If only you knew!' _Ianto thought. He just gritted his teeth

"Of course sir"

"Bye"

"Bye"

With that Ianto cut of the phone and his dad cornered him again. He picked Ianto up with ease as if he was a child again and took him to the sofa. His dad spotted that the arms of the sofa were rounded. He thought they were perfect for all the games he and Ianto were going to have during the week. He stood Ianto up then commanded

"Bend over the arm"

Ianto did as he was told with bottom on full view as he didn't dare pull his trousers up. Ianto's dad pulled his trousers down again and bent down to open his travel case which was full of stuff he was going to use during the week. He picked up a tube of lube and lubed himself and Ianto up. He then bent over Ianto and penetrated him again and again.

Ianto was silently sobbing while his dad was moaning with pleasure. After 10 minutes he stopped and turned Ianto round to get him to give him a blow job. He then did the same to Ianto after. Hours later Ianto had all sorts of burns cuts and bruises all over him. To Ianto it seemed like months ahd gone by when only 12 hours had.

It was now nighttime and he was in his own bed handcuffed to the headboard still with his own silk ties gently tied round each wrist and ankle individually. Ianto's dad was still unfourtunatly awake and on top of Ianto kissing all of his body.

"You know Ianto you've been a very good boy today"

"Yes daddy"

rubbing his hand up and down the inside of Ianto's leg he continued

"As a special treat do you want a friend of mine to come tomorrow"

Ianto wanted to scream out no but he knew he would get beaten

"Yes daddy"

"Good boy"

His dad then fucked him but he did it slow and gentle. Ianto felt sick. His dad treated him more like a sexual partner then a son. Staring out of the window he pretended that it was Jack. Jack making love to him. He closed his eyes and wished Jack was there to protect him. It was going to be a long long week.

It was still Sunday no matter how much Ianto wished time would speed up.


	6. Breaktime

Today was Monday. At 11:30am Ianto's dad's special friend had turned up. It was...

Find out next chapter


	7. Monday

**To be nice I'll make Skippy chapters of the week as I don't think anyone wants to know details**

**00000000000**

Ianto knew he wasn't going to like his dad's friend. It was some big burly bloke, who was so ugly he couldn't even pull a skunk or warthog,. He didn't seem to realize that little Ianto was this guys son. If he had known he wouldn't of done the things that was most likely scar Ianto for life.

After the guy was gone Ianto's dad made him do every sex position ever imaginable. At 12:30pm Ianto's dad had fed him and handcuffed him to the end of the bed to make sure he don't lock the doors while he went out. He left the phone near him though knowing he wouldn't call for help. Ianto had just finished his sandwich when the phone rang

"Hello?"

Ianto said in a whisper

"Ianto? Is that you? You sound very quiet"

Figuring out that it was Jack he relaxed and talked louder

"Sorry my dad is asleep"

"Well I do hope he goes soon"

_'So do I' _Ianto thought

"Well it's only Monday so you'll see me next Monday. I'll make you all huge cups of coffee with lots and lots of sugar"

"What for?"

'_Sugar helps cover shock'_

"No reason I thought I'd treat you all for taking care of the hub without me"

"Oh Ianto the hub is an absolute wreck without you. Plus we all miss you. Even Owen though he won't admit it but he'll come round once he's had your coffee"

Ianto had to admit, hearing Jack's voice again made him calm down about what was going to happen the rest of the week.

"I'm sure he will"

Ianto and Jack both knew they were both smiling down the end of the phones. Jack suddenlt heard Ianto gasp

"Ianto whats the matter?"

Jack started to get wooried

"N...n...nothing my dad woke up I better see if he wants a rink see you Jack"

With that the phone cut off and Jack thought that was a little bit strange but thought nothing more of it. Back round Ianto's, Ianto's dad had just walked through the door.

"Ianto who are you talking to?"

"No-one daddy"

Ianto's dad came into the bedroom

"Don't lie to me young man!"

Ianto's face crumpled

"I was talking to Jack daddy. He asked how I was"

Ianto swore he saw a look of terror on his dad's face but as quickly as it came it went.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was fine and me and you were having a great time"

His dad's face went back to how it normally was. He walked over to Ianto and un-cuffed him. He dragged Ianto to the bathroom. He then grabbed a towel and made it wet. He then proceeded to beat Ianto with it.

The stings Ianto felt were worse than sticking your hand into fire. Ianto just knew that because the towel was wet there was going to be no bruises.

Ianto was in his personal hell


	8. Tuesday

Tuesday came quicker than Ianto had expected it but he couldn't care as he meant one more day to his dad leaving. All morning Ianto was tie to the bed eagle spread while his dad rubbed every part of skin Ianto had. Ianto had his eyes screwed tight for most of it. Drowning out the sounds of his dads pleasure.

Ianto had things shoved up his rear end being told he likes it and not to deny it. He had food and liquids pored over him and had them licked off. All the while Ianto was pretending it was Jack. It usually worked.

In the afternoon Ianto was made to get down on all fours naked. He then had his dad lying on his back. Pushing weight down on top of him. Ianto struggled with the weight as he was told if he fell down he got a punishment. Ianto managed to hold the weight which he was pleased of. His dad wasn't. Ianto even missed Owen.

With all the beating and punishments Ianto got Ianto was 5 days away from heaven. And it didn't mean Torchwood.


	9. Wednesday

On Wednesday Ianto's dad just screwed him until he bled. As punishment for not carrying on Ianto's dad traced the words that had scabbed over on his body making them bleed again. Ianto was sobbing all the way through this. But Ianto knew he would still let Jack touch him. He had to or Jack would go elsewhere.

New words were carved on his back and other parts of his body. In the afternoon while Ianto's dad was sucking him he stared at the ceiling and daydreamed about telling Jack and Jack telling him that he loved him and he was going to help him through it.

Ianto was 4 days closer to heaven


	10. Thursday

Thursday gave Ianto false sense of hope. Silent tears were falling down his face while his dad was on top of him, giving him a love bite. Ianto did have his shirt on but his dad pulled it down from the collar so he had clear access to his neck. Thats when the door bell rang. Frantically Ianto's dad pulled Ianto's shirt up to cover the love bite. He furiously whispered to Ianto to get rid of the tears. Ianto did so while his dad opened the door to Jack harkness in all his glory. Jack gave Ianto's dad a warm smile.

"Hello Captain Jack harkness and you are?"

"Jim Jones. JJ for short, I'm Ianto's farther"

They both shook hands. Jack looked over his shoulder to find Ianto standing up zipping up his jacket. Jack gently pushed past Jim and made his way over to Ianto whom he enveloped into a big hug.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for days"

"I'm..."

Ianto quickly looked over to his dad who was glaring at him and then quickly back to Jack

"Fine"

To reassure him Ianto gave Jack a smile. Jim was getting agitated now.

"I'm sorry Mr. harkness I think you better go"

Jack let go of Ianto and spun round to look at Jim

"Sorry?"

"I said you better go"

"Oh"

Jack looked back at Ianto to see that Ianto was giving him a pleading look. Jack pretended as if he didn't care what Jim said

"OK I have to get back to work anyway"

Ianto walked Jack to the door.

"What was that all about?"

"I am so sorry it's just that my dad doesn't like gays or bisexuals that much"

Jack snorted

"Well he obviously doesn't belong in the 21st century then"

A smile graced Ianto's lips.

"See you Monday"

"Yeah I suppose"

They hugged once more and with that Jack was gone. Ianto closed the door to return to his hell. As soon as he got to his farther he was punched halfway across the room

Ianto was three days closer to heaven

Jack made a note of the love bite that wasn't quite covered by Ianto's shirt


	11. Friday

Friday Ianto was beaten and call a poof all day long. He was cut until he was on the edge of bleeding to death. Where bruises were they were cut open as well. The worst part was being tied up and being thrown into a freezing cold bath. His head was held under the water until his throat burned for air. That was repeated over 32 times.

Still tied up he was thrown in a steaming hot bath afterwards. He was then thrown into the cold bath again to sooth the burns he got from the scalding water.

Ianto was two days closer to heaven


	12. Saturday

On Saturday Ianto was something that looked like an old electric toothbrush pushed up inside of him. After that he was then raped 12 more times. Then his dad got out cigarettes and burned Ianto's arms and leg with the lighter and matches then he stubbed out the cigarettes out on his back.

Ianto's dad did more and more torture until his screaming became too loud where he was then knocked out before neighbors thought something 'bad' was happening.

Ianto was one day closer to heaven


	13. Hevan has come

Sunday. Ianto thought that from now on he was going to hate Sundays for as long as he lived. Beaten to a bloody pulp till he bled. Then cut so he bled more. Poor Ianto was then fed all the drugs his farther had in his bag. There was only heroin and angel dust. Ianto was left in the bathroom with his wrists slit to make it look like a suicide. Ianto mustered up all the strength all he had to whisper these last few lines.

"Why daddy?"

"Because you are no good to me anymore. You're a slut. A whore. A poof. Everything that MY son wouldn't be. So you are not my son so I can do this"

"please daddy. Help me"

Ianto's dad spat in his face and walked out the room to go back to his house forever without having to care about Ianto. He said the last words Ianto would ever hear from him ever again.

"You don't deserve it"

And with that he walked out leaving Ianto to die slowly and alone.

Heaven had come for Ianto.

There was a screech of car wheels outside.

**00000000000**

**OK I'm not going to do anymore until Friday OK? A big cliffhanger I know but I do it just to be evil**

**XD **


	14. Angel faces

**I am so sorry about keeping this till Sunday. I had a busy Friday and Saturday. So so sorry please forgive me. Oh and swearing in this chapter**

**00000000000**

Breathing. Ianto's breathing was labored. He could feel his heart beating slower and slower.

Thud...thud...thud...thud...thud

CRASH

Ianto's head would've jerked up if he had the strength. That's when he swore he heard an angels voice

"WHERE THE HELL IS IANTO YOU SICK BASTRAD?"

Then Ianto heard the devils voice

"Too late captain"

Gun shot. A gun shot went off in his front room

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!!"

Breathing getting slower...and slower...Ianto wondered if he was going to live long enough to see his angel just one more time before he died

"Hey Jack how about instead of blowing his legs off at the knees we search the place yeah?"

"Spread out. As soon as you find Ianto call me"

Footsteps coming closer and closer to the bathroom. Ianto almost smiles when he see his blood coming out of the door. It'll tell them where he is

"Shit!"

The door opened and Ianto will never think of another time when he was so pleased to see Owen in front of him

"JACK GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW I FOUND HIM!"

Three more sets of footsteps coming in his direction. Tosh Gwen...Jack. Ianto let out a sob of relief. Owen started his work.

"What has that fucking bastard done to you Ianto?"

Owen tone was harsh but you could tell the soft tone underneath.

"Drugs, rape, beatings. You name it he's done it"

Tosh and Gwen were back in the living room not able to watch anymore. Jack had knelt by Ianto holding his hand beating himself up for not checking earlier. He should of came earlier. Ianto turned to look at him and gave him a loving look.

"I don't think I could've made it through the week without you Jack"

Holding back the tears he was nearly choking on he replied

"What'd you mean"

"If I didn't know you I wouldn't of made it. All those times he hurt me I made it because of the thought of you"

Jack's tears were threatening to fall. Owen voice came in

"I'm going to have to give him a sedative"

"Do it"

While he was preparing the needle Ianto's loving face crumpled with sadness. Jack got worried

"Ianto whats the matter?"

"I kept calling for you. Whishing that you would come. Why didn't you come? Calling and calling. I tried to tell you but it was too late cos I shut the door. I kept wishing that you'd come bursting through the door but you didn't. Why didn't you see how much pain I was in?"

While Owen admitted the sedative Jack was very very sure that his heart just broke into a million pieces.

**To be continued...**

**00000000000**

**Well just to let all of you know I cried writing the end of this chapter. Sorry for it being so late. Please please forgive me. There will be another chapter or two then a sequel to tell you what happened to Ianto's farther. (Just to let you know he survived the bullet Jack shot into his leg)**

**See you next Chapter**


End file.
